


Do You Know Who I Am?

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Dinner, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux is the Chief Lawyer at the First Order Industry, supplying military weapons for the government underneath the CEO, Kylo Ren. He’s high up in the world, and as his lover, you are to be showered in the luxuries he earns just for you. Out on the town for a nice dinner, a waiter strikes up a friendly conversation with you. A bit too friendly in Hux’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Who I Am?

“Are you sure about this, Armi?” You asked, sliding a soft, silky blue dress up your back in your walk-in closet as Hux adjusted his suit in the bedroom. “This place is incredibly expensive.”

He snapped on his cufflinks, looking into the mirror. “Yes, but you forget that I work for the First Order. It’s perfectly worth it for you, my dear.”

You smiled, holding your dress up from the front as you left the closet, unable to reach your back.

“Can you do this for me, dear?” You asked, turning your bare back to your lover, as he glided the zipper up.

“Thank you.” You nodded, Hux admiring your attire.

* * *

“You look beautiful.” He murmured, as you leaned upward to place a small peck, light and fleeting on his lips.

“You look quite handsome yourself.” You smiled, fixing his tie for him as Millicent curled up on the bed behind you, seemingly in content.

You sat down beside the cat, giving her soft scritches behind her ear and on her back, before sliding on your heels.

“Be good, okay Millicent?” You ordered, standing up as she purred in content.

Your partner stood up, petting Millicent’s head before he held out his arm to you in his normal, stark yet gentlemanly manner. “Shall we go?”

You took his arm, smiling up at him. “We don’t want to miss the reservations, do we?”

* * *

The two of you arrived at the restaurant, yourself thanking the chauffeur kindly as you exited the car, Hux already holding open the restaurant door open for you.

You smiled, entering as he hooked his arm around yours, escorting you to the front desk.

“Hi there, a table for two?” You asked kindly, as the woman behind the counter sighed.

“Sorry, we’re booked.” She replied, clearly pissed off.

“We have a reservation for two.” He spoke, the hostess checking the table counter.

“What name are you under?” She asked, polite yet disinterested.

Your lover answered stoically. “Armitage Hux.”

She hitched her breath, immediately grabbing two menus. “Oh goodness, I am so sorry! Here, right this way.” She led the two of you to a lavish table, with fine china and silverware as Hux held your chair open for you.

“Here are your menus, and your waiter shall arrive soon if you need anything else, sir.” She bowed slightly, as you offered her a small smile before she scurried off.

You took the menu, skimming through it before making a soft, offhanded comment. “So rude. You practically scared her half to death.”

He chuckled, looking up from the menu to your intoxicating eyes he loved ever so dearly. “It’s not my fault that she’s scared, Y/N. She should have been ready the second we walked through the door.”

* * *

“Hello there! I’m Sorla, and I’ll be your server for tonight.” The waiter stood at your table, giving you a smile. “May I get your names?”

“Hux.” Your lover simply stated as you replied cheerfully. “My name is Y/N.”

“Alright then, Y/N and Hux! So, shall we start with drinks?” He asked, taking out his notepad and pen.

Hux skimmed through the drinks. “We’ll have a bottle of Pinot Noir.”

Sorla wrote the order down, and nodded. “I’ll get those right out for you!”

You sent a small smile the waiter’s way, not noticing the blush and sly grin that grew upon his cheeks. Oh, how little informed the young man is.

* * *

“Here you are!” The waiter came back, holding two glasses and the wine.

He poured it out, being clear to give you a flirty smile and a wink, that you mistook as a friendly gesture, simply smiling back.

Hux’s posture tightened, eyes widening ever so slightly as he gave the waiter a death glare.

Sorla simply smirked devilishly at him, setting the wine at their table.

“Now, may I take your order?”

Hux clenched his teeth, his jaw tightened as he answered, reserved with a clear hint of anger. “The filet mignon.”

He wrote it down, looking to you afterwards with a charming look on his face. “And for our lovely lady?”

You blushed at the comment. ‘What a friendly waiter!’ You thought, unknowing of his more than friendly gestures. “I’ll have the beef bourguignon, please.”

Sorla bowed, determined to win this girl from whoever she was with. Who needs a stuck-up redhead in a suit when you could have him? The charming, well-to-do waiter.

* * *

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” You spoke, Hux nodding and sending you that soft smile you fell in love with as you left to touch up your makeup in the bathroom.

“Here’s your food!” Sorla arrived, only left with Hux. “Wait, where’s Y/N?”

“Fixing her makeup.” Hux spoke, glad to be left alone with the little brat trying to steal his love away.

“Oh, okay.”

Hux stood up, towering over the young man. “Sorla. Do you have any idea who I am?”

Sorla felt daring. After all, this guy was nothing compared to what he was. “I don’t actually.”

“Does ‘The First Order’ ring a bell to you? The military supply company?” Hux stated, as Sorla’s eyes widened.

He had just tried to steal away the girlfriend of Armitage Hux, one of the most powerful and influential lawyers of the corporate world.

“W-wait. You’re **that Ar** **mitage Hux**?” He shook, as the man stood over him grinned.

“Yes, I am. And it would be greatly appreciated if you could keep your filthy hands off of Y/N. After all, she is with one of the most powerful men in business. It would be quite a shame if somehow, a lawyer, filed a lawsuit against you for sexual harassment.”

Sorla gulped, as Hux continued with a dark rumble in his voice. “I could ruin your life with one contract, it’s too easy. So for your own sake, I’d suggest backing off and finding someone you actually are worthy for.”

The young waiter nodded frantically as Hux sat back down, smiling when he saw your returning form. “Hello dear. Our food’s just arrived.”

“Oh good!” You smiled, sending a thankful nod to the waiter who simply gulped.

* * *

“H-how was the food?” Sorla shuddered, despite your friendly form because the man across from you was sending him waves of complete fear.

“It was wonderful!” You smiled, Hux reaching into his pocket.

“We’ve been together for so long, yourself overlooking every one of the flaws I have and still, loving me like a man who even deserves your love. I’d like to continue the life we share, if you’ll only grant me the honor.”

You looked down, blushing. You hadn’t known that your Armi would spout into a short monologue about your love, until he stood up.

A small velvet box was held out in front of you, looking down to see your lover kneeled down in front of you, smiling.

“Y/N Y/L/N. Will you grant me the right to stay by your side, and make me the happiest man in this galaxy?”

You gasped, looking at his face as the ring was revealed, beautiful and elegant, tears beginning to stream down your face.

You couldn’t speak, you simply nodded, Hux smiling like a young schoolboy as he stood up, lifting you up with him as the proposal was sealed with a kiss, the ring sliding onto your finger in the last moment of marital promise.

Your eyes were closed as you kissed the man passionately. He held you tight, smiling into your kiss as he pulled you closer. The restaurant clapped, happy for the newly-engaged couple.

Little did you know, Hux’s eyes opened for one small second, sending a taunting glare to the young waiter, who had begun to walk away quickly, an air of sheer terror and regret surrounding him.


End file.
